unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura
Introduction DOT.gif |Profile Image=150px |Name = |Title = Venom |JP =アスラ |CN = 阿修羅 |Birth = Lubiona |FRCDOB = Pluviôse 12 |ADDOB = 31 Jan |Bloodtype = A |Height =178 cm |Weight =66 kg |Hobby =Meditation |Description = A ninja from East Royal Guard Team, he worked as a spy under archduke Luka of Mertval family in United Kingdom of Lubiona. }} Lv1 *10, Memory Tip * 10, Time Tip *10, Light Tip * 10, Unlight Tip * 10 }} Character Stats |L1 Skill 1 Desc = The dice damage you receive is halved (rounded up). |Skill 1 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / 2^ Special, 2^ Defense |L2 Skill 1 Desc = The dice damage you receive is halved (rounded up). |L2 Skill 1 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / 2^ Special, 2^ Defense |L3 Skill 1 Desc = The dice damage you receive is halved (rounded up). |L3 Skill 1 Cards = Defense / All Ranges / 2^ Special, 2^ Defense |L4 Skill 1 Desc = The dice damage you receive is halved (rounded up). |L5 Skill 1 Desc = The dice damage you receive is halved (rounded up). |L2 Cost=13 |L2 Rarity=5 |L2 Event= |Skill 2=Reppū |Skill 2 Cards= Move / Middle, Long / 2^ Special |L2 Skill 2 Desc =Your MOV +1 for this turn. Your opponent is forced to click "Switch Character" in this Move Phase. |L4 Skill 2 Desc =Your MOV +1 for this turn. Your opponent is forced to click "Switch Character" in this Move Phase. |L3 Skill 2 Desc =Your MOV +1 for this turn. Your opponent is forced to click "Switch Character" in this Move Phase. |L4 Skill 2 Cards= Move / Middle, Long / 2^ Special |L4 Skill 2 Desc=Your MOV +1 for this turn. Your opponent is forced to click "Switch Character" in this Move Phase. |L5 Skill 2 Desc=Your MOV +1 for this turn. Your opponent is forced to click "Switch Character" in this Move Phase. |L3 Cost=18 |L3 Rarity=5 |L3 Event = |Skill 3=Enpi |Skill 3 Cards= Attack / Middle, Long / 3^ Gun, 1^ Move |L3 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +3. If your opponent's HP is full, roll the dice twice. |L4 Skill 3 Desc= ATK +3. If your opponent's HP is full, roll the dice twice. |L5 Skill 3 Cards= Attack / Middle, Long / 3^ Gun, 1^ Move |L5 Skill 3 Desc= ATK +4. If your opponent's HP is full, roll the dice twice. |L4 Cost=18 |L4 Rarity=5 |L4 Event= |L5 Cost=22 |L5 Rarity=5 |L5 Event= |Skill 4=Mikazuki |Skill 4 Cards= Attack / Short / 5^ Sword |L5 Skill 4 Desc = ATK +5. Absorb all the statuses from your opponent. |R1 Cost = 20 |R1 Rarity = 6 |R1 Event = |R1 Skill 1 Cards = Defense / All Ranges /2^ Special, 2^ Defense |R1 Skill 1 Desc = The dice damage you receive is halved (rounded up). |R1 Skill 2 Cards = Move / Middle, Long / 2^ Special |R1 Skill 2 Desc =Your MOV +1 for this turn. Your opponent is forced to click "Switch Character" in this Move Phase. |R1 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 3^ Gun, 1^ Move |R1 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +4. If your opponent's HP is full, roll the dice twice. |R1 Skill 4 Cards = Attack / Short / 5^ Sword |R1 Skill 4 Desc = ATK +5. Absorb all the statuses from your opponent. |R2 Cost = 20 |R2 Rarity = 7 |R2 Event = |EX Skill 1 Cards = Defense / All Ranges / 2^ Special, 2^ Defense |EX Skill 1 Desc = The dice damage you receive is halved (rounded down). |R3 Rarity = 8 |R3 Cost = 22 |EX Skill 2 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 2^ Special |EX Skill 2 Desc =Your MOV +1 for this turn. Your opponent is forced to click "Switch Character" in this Move Phase. |R3 Event = |R4 Cost =24 |R4 Rarity =9 |R4 Event = |EX Skill 3 Cards =Attack / Middle, Long / 4^ Gun, 1^ Move |EX Skill 3 Desc =ATK +7. If your opponent's HP is no less than (his maximum -3), roll the dice twice. |R5 Cost =27 |R5 Rarity =10 |R5 Event = |EX Skill 4 Cards =Attack / Short / 6^ Sword |EX Skill 4 Desc =ATK +10. Absorb all of the following statuses from your opponent: ATK+, DEF+, MOV+, Immortal, Chaos, Stigmata and Play. |L1 Image = 1.jpg |L2 Image = 2.jpg |L3 Image = 3.jpg |L4 Image = 4.jpg |L5 Image = 5.jpg |R1 Image = R1.png |R2 Image = R2.jpg |R3 Image = R3.jpg |R4 Image = R4.png |R5 Image = R5.jpg }} Skills L1S.jpg |Skill 1 Desc = One of a ninja's skills - Substitution Jutsu. |Skill 2=Reppū |Skill 2 Img = L2S.jpg |Skill 2 Desc = A storm that blows the opponent away. |Skill 3=Enpi |Skill 3 Img = L3S.jpg |Skill 3 Desc = Using Clone Jutsu and attacking the opponent with Kunai surrounded by wind at the same time. |Skill 4=Mikazuki |Skill 4 Img = L5S.jpg |Skill 4 Desc = Waving the cursed sword. |Skill 4 Notes= *For the EX-''' version: Only the listed statuses will be absorbed. II is counted as a '''different status from Immortal. }} Character Exclusive Weapons Trivia *'Important:' Since Techway is preparing the mobile version of Unlight, the new rare cards released after 18th Oct, 2016 will not have new card pictures as a temporary measure. Their card pictures will be added back later. In the meantime, the numbers of fragments required to level up these cards will be reduced.Official Twitter, 18 Oct 2016 **R5 Asura is the 18th card affected by this policy. **'Level-up requirement for R5 Asura (effective from 22 Mar 2017 to ???):' R4 Asura *1, L5 Asura *10, Fragment of Life *10, Fragment of Death *25, Chaosium *2 Gallery Asura Official wallpaper 1600x1200 029.jpg Asura Official wallpaper 720x1080 029 i.jpg Asura Facebook avatar.png Doll Hand Asura.png References Category:Characters Affected by 18th Oct, 2016 Policy